


I Like It Rough

by Taricha



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, S/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taricha/pseuds/Taricha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two relationships Danny never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> A birthday present for Fredbasset.

Sarah had liked to slap him.

Well, perhaps that was too precise of a term - she liked to hit, punch, pinch, kick and whip him as well. But slapping, well, that was how it had started. The two of them had been in the break room when he'd said something about the length of her skirt that he'd been inclined to call wistful, while she'd taken it as deeply inappropriate. The crack of her hand across his face was unexpected. Danny had taken a full ten seconds to gather his wits about him and by the time his vision had been fully focused she was on him, all teeth and tongue and completely unrestrained. They'd fucked in the broom closet, hasty and harsh, her nails scratching up his back as the shelves rattled around them. For weeks the smell of bleach had given him an instant hard-on.

It had been hot as hell and afterwards he found himself pushing her, needling her in every conversation just to try and glean the same reaction. It turned into a pattern: he'd spend three days pissing her off until she cracked and then she'd blow him in the armoury or some place equally as public. He didn't wear scarves to cover the scrapes and the bruises. He didn't care what others thought and he liked the hitched breaths she'd let out when she caught glimpses of them beneath his collar, her eyes darkening until they were almost black.

It escalated once they finally started meeting in bedrooms, incorporating tools and torture devices loosely termed 'toys.' He liked the way it made him feel, molten inside as she beat him until his outsides reddened to match. It felt good, freeing in a way. She didn't say much about it but he always reckoned she liked the control it gave her.

It wasn't uncomplicated. They had their fair share of real fights too, fights complete with words and screams and tears, but it worked for them. Danny liked Sarah, really liked her, and he frequently thought of her after he went after Helen, more frequently than he would have expected. He held whole conversations with her in his mind and sometimes out loud, too, until the sound of his own voice became worse than not hearing anyone else's.

Every scratch reminded him too, a blossom of blood bringing back a hurricane's worth of lust and want. Sometimes at night he'd press his thumbs against the freshest ones until they oozed, jerking himself off and wishing it was her.

Was it fucked up? Probably. But however fucked up it was, it kept him sane, kept him human and kept him hoping to go home. Danny figured it couldn't be too bad, if it could manage to do all that.


	2. Hilary Becker

It had started with a game of hide and seek, of all things. An adult version, naturally, in which Danny was hiding as he attempted to bypass the security systems while Becker frantically tried to prove he couldn't. Danny was wrist deep in a series of wires with the screwdriver pinned between his teeth when Becker finally decided to catch up.

The muzzle of a gun pressed gently against his neck. "Freeze."

A shiver ran down his spine and he did freeze, partially because those were the terms of their arrangement and mostly because if he turned Becker would see the tent in his pants, and that couldn't possibly lead anywhere productive.

The muzzle pressed harder against his neck. Beckers words were soft, his breath just barely brushing over Danny's neck. "I got you this time, Quinn. I can't believe you went into the walls. You look like one of those damn diictodons." With a snort, the muzzle pulled away from his head, the point clearly made.

Danny pulled his fingers out of the wires, hooking together the one he'd managed to have time enough to disconnect. As he turned he dropped his hands discretely in front of his crotch, hoping that between that and the low light, Becker wouldn't notice. "I've been here for 15 minutes, you know."

"15?" Becker said, looking at his watch. "Damn it." When he looked back up he was smiling, a rueful expression that only lifted at one side of his mouth. It looked good on him, which was not helping Danny's condition at all. "I guess I owe you one."

"I guess so," Danny started, only to be interrupted by Becker's frown. "What?"

"You've got, you're bleeding," Becker said, swallowing.

Danny touched the side of his face and his fingers came away wet. "Oh that little thing? That's nothing. What, you afraid of a little blood?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Doesn't that not work well with the whole military career thing?"

"I'm not afraid of blood," Becker said stiffly.

"You look like you're bloody well about to pass out, mate," Danny said, becoming genuinely concerned by Becker's wide-eyed expression and rhythmic swallowing. His erection finally lost, he put his hands on Becker's shoulders. "Maybe you ought to sit down, yeah?"

He was naturally quite surprised when instead of following his directions and walking back out of the cramped wall space, Becker leaned forward against his hands, pushing Danny backwards and up against the wire box. Danny was about to open his mouth to ask if Becker was fainting but Becker's mouth interrupted the words before they could come out. The kiss was hard and fast, and Becker had pulled back with a guilty expression before Danny could register the event. Fortunately his experience as a copper had granted him excellent reflexes, tugging Becker forcefully back in before the man could escape on a cloud of unnecessary guilt. This time the kiss lasted longer, a clash of tongues and teeth that left Danny hard enough to pound nails.

"So you like blood, huh," Danny said, slipping his hands beneath the waistline of Becker's trousers, stroking soft skin until he found the other man's cock. He ran his fingers through the wetness gathering at the top, listening as Becker's breathing hitched and sped up.

"Just yours," Becker said in a breathy grunt. "You look so good all battered, Quinn. I'd," Danny undid Becker's zip and the man stuttered in his thought process. "Um, I'd, I sometimes think about, oh, pinning you down to your desk, smacking your arse until it's cherry red, oh... do that again."

Danny grinned and obliged. Becker tasted salty, dick jerking on Danny's tongue. The fingers he twined through Danny's hair were none too gentle, forcing Danny's head down on his cock until the tip brushed up against the roof of his mouth. Danny shuddered and closed his eyes, slackening his mouth and letting Becker have control. His own dick throbbed in his jeans with each harsh thrust and by the time that Becker moaned and came in his mouth, Danny was pretty damn close to coming just as an after affect. Danny spat to the side and rubbed the palm of his hand against the bulge in his jeans. His orgasm was quick and sharp, leaving him starry eyed and dizzy.

If the frequency of their "security checks" went up after that, nobody seemed to notice. Danny and Becker made it very clear that they were simply extremely, terribly dedicated to ensuring the security of the building on a daily to twice-daily basis.


End file.
